Second Galactic War
The Second Galactic War, otherwise known as Galactic War II or the Ninety Years' War, was a military conflict involving most of the major galactic powers. It occurred approximately 41,000 years after the First Galactic War, and surpassed the first war in terms of personnel mobilized and deaths. The war mainly a cause of the Triple Alliance's thirst for revenge following the First Galactic War 41,000 years ago. Reasons that the war did not start earlier was due to peace efforts conducted by the Hanzen and Mazantine peace efforts. The Twenty Nine Tribes, which had united during the Thousand Years' War, split into three factions, one neutral, one sided with the GA, and one with the TA. The Hanzen Republic, one of the most Ancient Regen allies, was overthrown in the Kramik Revolution led by Kram Karelmoer and the Holy Hanzen Empire was formed. The five million year old RegenetechHanzen Alliance was severed. Karelmoer, now Kram I, signed an alliance with the Firstborn, known as the HanzeTerran Axis. This alliance later stretched to include the other nations in the Triple Alliance, and they formed the Quadruple Alliance. The Galactic Alliance, which won the last Galactic War, entered a period of military build up and the goal of reuniting the 29 Tribes. The Nine Elevated Tribes, which had sided with the GA, formed one nation, the Razelhayer Federation, named after the no longer Razelhayer-Mershgoven Commonwealth. The immediate cause of the war was the Firstborn Invasion of the Mazantine Union. The Azaranian Empire, a Mazantine ally, subsequently declared war on the Firstborn. The alliance system then led to all of the galaxy's great powers entering the War. The War ended in ultimate GA victory, with the Zhar Peace Accords signed by the belligerents. The Firstborn Empire was broken up into four occupations zones and would remain this way for the next XX years. The Soram Empire was divided between the Dravimos and Regenetech Empires. A new government was set up in the Democrist Federation and it would become a puppet of the Azaranian Empire. The three victors ended up in a Cold War, which would end when the resurgent Firstborn waged the Third Galactic War.The Second Galactic War, otherwise known as the Second Great War or Galactic War II was a military conflict involving most of the major galactic powers. It occurred approximately 41,000 years after the First Galactic War, and surpassed the first war in terms of personnel mobilized and deaths. Several Regenetech war historians have put down the GA victory due to the military genius of Harmillak Dimwit, a Shukoff of the First Galactic War who was carbonite frozen for nearly 600,000 natural years and was only released a few years before the war began, as per his wishes upon how long to be frozen. He was elevated to Grand Shukoff while frozen after GWI, and was elevated to Supreme Marshal Shukoff of the Empire, effectively giving him the highest military rank the Empire had to offer. As such, he was in total command of the Imperial military forces and steered his men to victory. He was killed soon after the war though, after being appointed Occupant Marshal over the Firstborn Empire. His assassin was named to be the Firstborn Crown Prince in exile. Category:Galactic Wars